mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 93: Dax is All
"Dax is All" was originally released on February 27, 2012. Description We can't think of an episode that's as timely and relevant as the one you're about to listen to. Just in time for the Oscars, we're bringing you some truly sage-like movie talk. Sadly, that movie came out in a 2004, and was the worst thing ever. Suggested Talking Points POD, Impossible Dave, President Lamppost, Getting Zucked, Squatching, Dickolletage, Without a Paddle Outline 06:40 - I've just been dumped. Do you have any suggestions for getting over an ex? More importantly, how can I make my ex-boyfriend jealous and/or regret leaving me. -- Dashed Lines 12:14 - Y - Sent in by Sarah Rimmer, from Yahoo Answers user fire_rescue_343, who asks: I have been drinking HELP? This is my first time drinking alcohol EVER and im drunk how do i get sober iv trried to sleep and cant Help? 20:03 - Hey, I recently started working on a project with a "friend." Something felt strange when I was reading his work, so I Googled a line of what he wrote, only to find out that he had plagiarized it. When I confronted him, he said that he did not and that I am crazy, even though he was clearly lying. This is not a new thing - he has even come to me with an idea for a podcast where he gives out fake advice. Help me brothers! Do I take the project for my own, or do I just cancel the project altogether? -- Zucked In Zuckersberg 27:24 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Nom, who asks: Demon hunter! HELP ME? I Want to be a Demon Hunter! I Beg you guys,,, Real Demon Hunters out there? knock knock?! answer me! TEACH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Want to be a DEMON HUNTER! AND THE BEST!!!!!! please... answer me.... i only want answers from the real ones. not the wannabes or the non-believers. 36:55 - MZ - Sponsored by Apple and Kiwi Comics. Sponsored by Stack Soap. 40:10 - Money Zone jingle 42:59 - Advertisement for Jordan Jesse Go 43:24 - Hey, are bulges in the crotch area of a guy's pants socially acceptable? My friend is poor, and has very few pairs of pants. One he got recently at Goodwill causes a very noticeable man-lump in his groin region. He asked me if they were okay, and being a guy myself I had no good answer for him. Do the ladies find this attractive? Are there specific social events where this kind of thing is accepted/encouraged? -- Awkward In Arvada 50:20 - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user VampireKnightFan, who asks: Why Did So Many Critics Not Like Without A Paddle? I mean it was a good movie. Had action, was really funny, and when I watched the movie I was never bored. Was it really that bad? And if you don't know why critics didn't like it, then can you tell me what you think of the movie? 63:35 - Housekeeping 67:05 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user android5000, who asks: Could dragon ball z be possible in some way? Quotes On Dickolletage Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Golly Aolly Category:Jingle Category:Emily Wall